You Will Be Mine
by HanHyewoon357
Summary: "Kalau makanannya hanya di aduk - aduk seperti itu tidak akan habis" "Eh" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sambil menatap Sehun. 'Rusa yang lucu' batin Sehun HunHan Yaoi For Event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple


**You'll be mine**

•

•

•

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy (boys love), OCC.

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan keluarga. Cerita ini murni dan asli milik saya.

Rated: T

Genre: Fluff, romance, life school

Main cast: - Oh Se Hun

- Lu Han

Support cast: - Byun Baek Hyun,

- Park Chan Yeol,

- Kim Jong In (Kai),

- Huang Zi Tao

Summary: "Kalo makanannya hanya di aduk - aduk seperti itu tidak akan habis"

"Eh"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sambil menatap Sehun.

_'Rusa yang lucu'_ batin Sehun|HunHan|Yaoi|For Event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple|

•

•

•

•

•

Kriiiiiiing Kriiiiiiing

Bunyi alarm sudah menggemah dari 20 menit yang lalu tapi sang empunya masih enggan untuk bangun.

"Eunggh"

Kriiiiiing Kriiiiiing

"5 menit lagi" gumam namja tampan yang cantik

Kriiiiiing Kriiiiiing

"Aaaarrggghh"

Luhan menutup telinganya menggunakan boneka rusanya.

Kriiiiiing Kriiiiiing

"Iya - iya aku bangun"

Luhan mengambil jam weker tersebut dan mematikan alarmnya.

"MWO?!... Astaga aku terlambat!"

Luhan langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

•

"Luhan..." panggil seseorang yang berparas cantik.

Kalau kalian berpikiran dia 'yeoja' kalian salah karna orang tersebut adalah namja hyperaktive, yang bertubuh mungil, pendek, kulitnya putih, bermata sipit dan cantik. Ya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan, mungil, kulitnya putih, cantik dan bermata rusa. Tapi ingat Luhan tidak suka disebut cantik.

Luhan adalah siswa senior high school (SHS) yang saat ini duduk di kelas XI. Wajahnya bisa menipu orang - orang yang melihatnya, Luhan memiliki wajah 'baby face' dan karna itu kadang orang - orang tidak percaya kalau Luhan siswa SHS dan mengatakan kalo Luhan adalah siswa JHS (Junior High School).

Luhan berhenti dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Terlambat lagi eoh?" Tanya teman Luhan

"Iya Baek. Salahkan alarm itu karna suaranya terlalu pelan untuk membangunkanku" gerutu Luhan

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hei bukan salah alarmnya tapi telingamu itu yang terlalu kebal terhadap suara alarm"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ekhem. Luhan, Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa kalian masih berdiri disini? Berniat untuk bolos eoh?" Tanya Choi sonsaengnim

"Eh saem"

Luhan dan Baekhyun menampilkan cengirannya.

"Cepat masuk dan duduk!" perintah Choi sonsaengnim

Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk manis.

"Pagi anak - anak" sapa Choi sonsaengnim

"Pagi saem" sapa murid - murid kelas XI A

"Sekarang buku matematika halaman 52"

"Ne saem" jawab murid - murid serempak

•

"Lu... Ayo ke kantin" ajak Baekhyun

"Ne"

Perjalanan Luhan dan Baekhyun menuju kantin masih aman dan tenteram sebelum~

"Hai baby... Hai Luhan..." sapa seseorang yang langsung mencium pipi putih Baekhyun

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" Protes Baekhyun sambil memukul lengan orang yang menciumnya -Chanyeol-

"Hai sunbae" kata Luhan

"Ne baby" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ke arah Luhan

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan menciumku!" Protes Baekhyun

"Kenapa? Kau kan kekasihku" jawab Chanyeol santai

"Hei... Berhenti berlovey dovey di depanku" kata seseorang yang datang bersama Chanyeol

"Baek... Sunbae... Aku duluan ya" pamit Luhan

Luhan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda akibat kedatangan Chanyeol dan temannya.

"Mian Sehun sunbae. Salahkan temanmu ini" jawab Baekhyun

"Eh Lulu tu-hhhmpptt"

Chanyeol membungkam mulut Baekhyun.

"Hhh~ aku duluan Dobi" pamit Sehun

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Kecilkan suaramu changi"

Satu cubitan telak mendarat perut Chanyeol.

"Aaw appo"

"Rasain"

Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengejarnya dan terjadilah kejar - kejaran antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

•

"Lagi - lagi aku makan sendiri" gerutuh Luhan sambil mengaduk - aduk makanannya

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Suara berat dan tegas menyapa indra pendengaran Luhan. Suara itu menginterupsi kegiatan Luhan -mari-mengaduk-makanan-

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang menginterupsinya.

"Eh Sehun sunbae?"

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" Tanya Sehun lagi

"Silahkan sunbae"

Sehun mendaratkan pantatnya di depan tempat duduk Luhan. Sehun memulai acara makannya dengan tenang sementara Luhan hanya mengaduk - aduk makanannya.

"Kalo makanannya hanya di aduk - aduk seperti itu tidak akan habis"

"Eh"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya menatap Sehun.

'_Rusa yang lucu_' batin Sehun

"Ayo makan" kata Sehun

Luhan melanjutkan acara makannya. Sehun makan dengan sedikit mencuri pandang untuk menatap Luhan.

"Makannya pelan - pelan"

Sehun mengambil tissue dan mengelap mulut Luhan.

DEG

'_Tampan_' batin Luhan

"Aku tau, aku tampan... Tapi jangan menatapku seperti itu"

Kata - kata Sehun sukses membuat pipi Luhan merona.

"Mi-mian sunbae" cicit Luhan sambil menunduk

"Kau semakin cantik saat merona seperti itu Lu"

Luhan semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudah, ayo habiskan makananmu"

•

"Lulu, mian ne tadi aku tidak menemanimu istirahat. Kau tau?! Tadi Chanyeol mengejarku dan menarikku ke cafe seberang sekolah dan akhirnya aku makan disana" jelas Baekhyun

"Tidak apa - apa Baekkie"

"Tapi aku tidak enak Lu, karna lagi - lagi aku tidak menemanimu istirahat"

"Tidak apa - apa"

"Tapi Lu-"

"Ssstt... Nan gweanchana"

Luhan tersenyum manis, meyakinkan bahwa dia baik - baik saja.

"Hhh~ baiklah. Gomawo Lu"

"Chonmaneyo Baekkie"

"selamat Siang anak - anak" sapa Kim sonsaengnim

"selamat Siang saem"

"Buka buku halaman 55"

"Nanti kita pulang sama - sama ya Lu" bisik Baekhyun

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

•

Jam pelajaran sudah selesai sekitar 5 menit yang lalu tapi Luhan masih di depan kelasnya, dia sedang menunggu Baekhyun yang pamit ke toilet tapi sampai sekarang Baekhyun belum juga muncul.

"Kenapa anak itu lama sekali?" Monolog Luhan

Luhan mondar - mandir di depan kelasnya sambil menggerutuh.

"LUHAN...!" Teriak seseorang

Orang itu mendekati Luhan.

"Kai"

"Kau belum pulang?"

"Belum, kau?"

"Ini sudah mau pulang. Sedang menunggu siapa Lu?"

"Menunggu Baekhyun"

"Oh, mau ku temani?"

"Tidak usah Kai"

"Kau yakin?"

Luhan mengangguk yakin.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya Lu~" pamit Kai

"Hati - hati Kai"

Kai hanya menggumam dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

Tinggallah Luhan sendiri di depan kelasnya.

"Lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan saja"

Luhan berjalan menuju perpustakaan, disana masih ada beberapa siswa yang sedang membaca buku dan belajar.

Luhan mengambil buku sastra lalu mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk dia tempati. Luhan duduk di pojok, tempat itu sepi dan nyaman untuk membaca.

Drrrttt Drrrttt

1 message

From: Baekhyunnie

_'__**Lulu mianhae, aku harus pulang duluan, perutku sakit :('**_

To: Baekhyunnie

_**'Tidak apa - apa Baek, cepat sembuh ne :)**_'

"Aku pulangnya nanti saja deh"

Luhan yang asyik membaca sampai lupa kalo hari sudah petang. Luhan menutup bukunya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang ternyata sudah kosong.

Luhan berdiri lalu merenggangkan otot - ototnya lalu meletakan buku itu di tempat semula dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang duduk sambil membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya yang di letakkan di atas meja.

"Eh itu orang bukan ya?"

Luhan berjalan mendekati orang tersebut. Luhan mengeluarkan penggaris dari tasnya untuk berjaga - jaga kalo seandainya itu bukan orang.

"Hei"

Luhan mengarahkan penggarisnya ke arah leher orang tersebut. Dirasa tidak ada perubahan Luhan meniup telinga orang itu namun tidak ada reaksi sama sekali. Akhirnya Luhan menyentuh tangan orang tersebut.

SRET

"Kyaaaaa"

Luhan berteriak karna kaget tangannya di tarik orang tersebut.

BRUUUG

Luhan jatuh terduduk diatas pangkuan orang tersebut lalu dia memeluk Luhan.

"Lu~"

DEG

_'Sehun sunbae' _batin Luhan

"Jangan mengganggu tidurku" gumam Sehun

"Mi-mian sunbae" cicit Luhan

Luhan bergerak untuk turun dari pangkuan Sehun tapi Sehun mencegahnya dengan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini"

"Ta-tapi sunbae"

"Jangan membantah!"

Nada dingin dan datar yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun membuat Luhan diam dan tetap pada posisinya yang di peluk Sehun dalam pangkuannya.

Jantung Luhan berdetak dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pipinya merona membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

_'Semoga Sehun sunbae tidak mendengar suara detak jantungku'_

Sehun terus menghirup aroma bayi yang keluar dari tubuh Luhan, aroma yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, aroma itu yang selalu membuatnya candu.

"Sunbae"

"Hmm"

"Ayo pulang, perpustakaannya sudah mau di tutup"

"Hmm"

Sehun dengan tidak rela melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Luhan turun dari pangkuannya.

Luhan berjalan mendahului Sehun dan Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tik

Tik

Tik

"Ya hujan" gumam Luhan

SRET

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Ayo ikut pulang denganku"

•

"Ini apartementku, masuklah" ajak Sehun

Setelah melepaskan sepatunya, Luhan mengikuti Sehun masuk ke dalam apartementnya.

"Tunggu disini"

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Ini baju ganti untukmu. Kau mandi saja di kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarku"

Luhan mengambil baju ganti yang di berikan Sehun.

"Gomawo sunbae, tapi kalo aku mandi di kamar mandi sunbae, sunbae sendiri mandi dimana?"

"Tentu saja mandi denganmu" jawab Sehun santai

Pipi Luhan langsung merona menjalar hingga ke telinganya. Ya Luhan sangat malu akibat kata - kata Sehun barusan.

"Hahahaha"

Sehun tertawa melihat Luhan yang merona.

"Ke-kenapa sun-bae ter-ter-tawa?" Tanya Luhan terbata

"Kau lucu"

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan lalu Luhan mundur.

"Kau cantik"

Sehun semakin mendekati Luhan dan Luhan semakin berjalan mundur.

BRAAAK

Punggung Luhan menabrak dinding yang berada di belakangnya membuatnya meringis.

"Lu gweanchana?" Tanya Sehun khawatir

Sehun mengambil baju ganti yang di pegang Luhan lalu meletakannya di meja.

"Appo"

GREP

Sehun memeluk Luhan lalu mengusap punggung Luhan dengan sayang.

Melihat Luhan tidak membalas pelukannya, Sehun menggenggam tangan kiri Luhan meletakan di pinggangnya, hal yang sama Sehun lakukan dengan tangan kanan Luhan. Sekarang mereka sedang berpelukan dengan tubuh yang basah akibat kehujanan.

"Bagaimana masih sakit?"

"Sudah agak mendingan sunbae"

Suara Luhan teredam di dada bidang Sehun tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Lu jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan sunbae. Panggil namaku saja"

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan, akhirnya mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Baik sun eh maksudku Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum manis, membuat perut Luhan di gelitik ribuan kupu - kupu.

"Ayo sana mandi"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dengan berat hati.

Luhan masih berdiam diri di tempat.

"Tadi aku bercanda. Tenang saja aku mandi di kamar mandi dekat dapur"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lalu memiringkan kepalanya membuat Sehun harus bersabar untuk tidak memakannya.

"Ayo sana. Hmm apa perlu ku mandikan?"

Luhan langsung mengambil baju gantinya dan lari ke kamar Sehun lalu dengan terburu - buru masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan tak lupa mengkunci pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"Hhh~ Orang itu selalu saja membuatku seperti ini"

Luhan melepas bltazer sekolahnya, lalu dasinya serta atribut yang dia pakai lalu mulai mandi.

•

Tok Tok Tok

"Luhan"

CKLEK

Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka dan menampak sosok Luhan.

GLUP

Sehun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

_'Cantik! Tahan dirimu Sehun...'_

Ingatkan Sehun untuk tidak memakan Luhan.

Iman Sehun sedang di goda oleh penampilan Luhan. Rambut yang basah dengan tetesan air, kemeja yang kebesaran membuat Luhan terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang memakai kemeja ayahnya. Benar - benar menggoda iman. Lihat! Sehun sampai tidak berkedip.

"Sehun"

_'Tahan Sehun!'_

"Sehun"

_'Tahan Sehun... Tahan...!'_

"Sehunnie"

_'Aku tidak sanggup'_

SRET

Sehun menarik tangan kiri Luhan sehingga Luhan menabrak dada bidang Sehun membuat Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan, menatap mata rusa Luhan.

Luhan menutup matanya yang diikuti dengan Sehun lalu menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

CHU~

Sehun mencium bibir ranum Luhan, menciumnya hati - hati seolah - olah bibir itu bisa rapuh kapan saja. Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman tersebut, yang ada hanyalah cinta.

Luhan membalas ciuman Sehun, berselang beberapa detik ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas.

Sehun mengisap bibir bawah Luhan lalu Luhan mengisap bibir atas Sehun. Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kedua tangan Luhan melingkar di leher Sehun, tangan kanannya meremas rambut Sehun. Menyalurkan betapa nikmat ciuman mereka. Kepala Sehun dan Luhan bergerak mencari posisi yang pas.

"Euuungh"

Sehun menjilat bibir Luhan meminta akses untuk masuk, Luhan membuka mulutnya lalu lidah Sehun masuk dan mulai menjelajah goa hangat Luhan, lidah Sehun mengabsen semua penghuni yang ada dalam rongga mulut Luhan. Lalu lidah Sehun mengajak lidah Luhan bertarung untuk mencari tahu siapa pemenangnya.

Lidah Sehun membelit lidah Luhan, setelah puas dengan membelit lidah Luhan kini lidah Sehun mendorong lidah Luhan dan Luhan membalas mendorong lidah Sehun.

"Euunggh"

Luhan memukul dada Sehun berusaha memberi tahu bahwa pasokan udara di paru - parunya telah menipis, Sehun yang mengerti dengan kode yang Luhan berikan langsung melepaskan pagutan mereka yang menciptakan benang saliva di antara bibir mereka.

"Hahh... Hahh.. Haahh..."

Keduanya saling bersahutan sangat mengambil nafas.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dan sekarang mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Sehun sedikit menunduk untuk mempertemukan kening mereka. Sehun menghapus benang saliva yang ada di ujung bibir Luhan menggunakan ibu jarinya, di rasanya sudah bersih Sehun mengisap ibu jarinya sambil terus menatap Luhan.

"Lu"

Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan, sementara kedua tangan Luhan masih melingkar manis di leher Sehun.

"Ne"

"Jadilah kekasihku" pinta Sehun

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibirnya.

"Jadilah kekasihku bambi"

Sehun mengecup leher jenjang Luhan membuat Luhan menggeliat.

"Euungh... Bambi?"

"Panggilan sayangku untukmu"

Sehun menghisap leher Luhan.

"Aah Sehuna iissht... Bambi kan eunghh rusa"

Suara sexy Luhan membuat Sehun semakin melancarkan aksinya menghisap leher Luhan.

"Ne, kau adalah rusaku. Rusa kesayanganku"

Sehun kembali menghisap leher Luhan dan meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan di kulit putih Luhan.

"Euuungh~ Sehunnie... Aaahh eeuum"

Sehun menghentikan aksinya dan tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya.

"Kau menyamakanku dengan rusa?"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan Sehun mengecup bibirnya.

"Iya"

Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Luhan masih dengan mode poutnya

"Karna kau identik dengan rusa, kau tau matamu itu mirip mata rusa. Membuatku gampang mencarimu walaupun kau menggunakan masker"

Sehun menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Luhan.

"Aku memang menyukai rusa"

"Aku tau itu"

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hei... Mau tidak jadi kekasihku?"

"Bukannya kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Mwo?!"

"Tadi kan kita sudah berciuman Sehunnie dan itu artinya kita adalah sepasang kekasih"

"Tapi itu belum resmi"

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan menusuk pipi Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Karna aku belum menyatakan perasaanku"

"Ya sudah nyatakan saja sekarang" pinta Luhan sungguh - sungguh

Sehun mencium hidung Luhan.

"Luhan... Aku mencintaimu... Sangat mencintaimu... Sejak pertama aku melihatmu, aku tertarik padamu. Disaat kita bersama perasaanku menghangat dan nyaman dan perasaan itu hanya aku rasakan saat bersamamu dan jantung ini~"

Sehun meletakan tangan Luhan di dadanya.

"Jantung ini selalu berdetak kencang, seperti ingin melompat keluar saat aku bersamamu dan hanya bersamamu jantungku menggila seperti ini. Saranghae Lu jeongmal saranghae"

Luhan menghapus air matanya lalu memeluk Sehun, memeluknya erat seolah Sehun akan lenyap bila dia tidak memeluknya. Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne bambi... Saranghae"

"Nado Sehuna... Nado jeongmal saranghae"

"Gomawo Hannie"

Sehun mendaratkan ciumannya di kening Luhan, menciumannya mesra. Luhan menutup matanya dan menikmati perlakuan lembut kekasihnya.

_'You'll be mine Hannie'_ batin Sehun

•

"Baekkie" panggil Luhan ketika melihat sosok Baekhyun

"Lulu... Tumben kau sudah datang?"

Luhan berjalan di samping Baekhyun.

"Aku berangkat bersama Sehun sunbae"

"Jinjja?!"

Luhan hanya mengangguk imut.

"Ayo ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa berangkat bersama Sehun sunbae?!"

"Ok! Ayo kita ke taman, nanti ku ceritakan disana"

"Kajja Lu, aku sudah tidak sabar"

Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk manis di bangku taman yang berada di bawah pohon. Luhan memulai ceritanya dan Baekhyun mendengarkannya dengan serius sampai ceritanya habis.

"Woah... Chukkae Luhannie"

Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dan Luhan membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Baekkie"

"Jadi sekarang Sehun sunbae adalah kekasihmu?"

"Ne" jawab Luhan girang

"Hei... Jangan lupa mentraktirku"

"Ne Baek"

Baekhyun memperhatikan leher Luhan.

"Lu lehermu kenapa eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran

Luhan menyentuh lehernya dan teringat kejadian semalam. Dengan mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Luhan merona.

"Luhan" panggil Baekhyun

Luhan kembali ke dunianya dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Nde"

"Lehermu kenapa eoh? Dan kenapa kau merona?"

Luhan diam sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tau! Itu pasti perbuatan Sehun sunbae kan?!"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kalian sudah melakukan 'itu'?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik

"Aniya! Kami hanya berciuman Baek" jawab Luhan sambil menggeleng

"Aku tidak percaya"

"Aiissh~ anak ini"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Luhan... Baekhyun..."

Seseorang datang mendekati Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Hei...Kai" sapa Baekhyun

"Main basket yuk" ajak Kai

"Ayo!" Kata Luhan bersemangat

Baekhyun melirik Luhan.

_'Anak rusa ini cepat sekali moodnya berubah'_

"Kalian saja yang bermain" ujar Baekhyun

"Ayolah Baek nanti ku ajari bermain basket" bujuk Luhan dan Kai mengangguk

"Gomawo Lu tapi ku rasa tidak"

"Ayolah Baek... Bbuing bbuing~"

Luhan mengeluarkan aegyonya membuat Kai menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Lucunya" gumam Kai pelan

"Kau bilang apa Kai?" Tanya Luhan

"A-aniya"

_'Ternyata Kai masih menyukai Luhan' _batin Baekhyun

"Sudah ya, aku kekelas dulu. Lulu kemarikan tasmu"

"Ah iya Baek, gomawo"

"Ne"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya sementara Luhan dan Kai menuju lapangan basket.

Luhan dan Kai telah larut bermain basket membuat seseorang yang melihat mereka sedari tadi cemburu.

"Ayo rebut bolanya Kai" kata Luhan

"Siapa takut?!"

Kai berusaha merebut bola yang berada dalam pegangan Luhan namun tidak berhasil. Luhan mendribel bola tersebut melewati Kai lalu menshootnya dan bolanya masuk ke ring dengan sempurna.

"Aku menang lagi Kai"

"Ck sombong sekali"

"Hahahaha~"

Mereka tertawa bersama lalu Luhan memukul lengan Kai lalu Kai mengacak rambut Luhan.

Luhan dan Kai melanjutkan permainannya dan masih tak menyadari kalo ada seseorang yang menatap mereka dari awal mereka bermain sampai sekarang. Orang tersebut memberi tatapan tidak suka.

PUK

Seseorang menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Kau cemburu eoh?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Sangat cemburu"

"Tebakan yang sempurna tuan Park"

"Sudahlah Sehun, mereka hanya berteman tidak lebih"

"Iya aku tau Yeol tapi mereka sangat akrab" kata Sehun tak bersemangat

"Calm down... Ingat Luhan sekarang milikmu jadi tidak usah seperti ini"

"Hhh~ coba kau bayangkan yang di bawah sana adalah Baekhyun yang sedang asyik bermain bersama Kai. Apa kau tidak cemburu eoh?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa eoh?"

"Karna Baekhyunku tidak bisa bermain basket"

"Sialan" umpat Sehun

Chanyeol tertawa melihat Sehun yang sedang di landah cemburu.

"Kau berlebihan Sehun"

Sehun tidak merespon perkataan Chanyeol.

_'Ingat mereka hanya berteman dan tidak lebih!' _Batin Sehun

Drrrtt Drrrtt

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celana seragamnya.

1 message

From: Tao panda

_**'Sehun, aku tunggu di taman dekat sekolahmu jam 18.00'**_

•

"Luhan ayo pulang" ajak Baekhyun

"Baek hari ini tugas piketku, kau lupa ya?"

"Ah iya ya... Ya sudah aku tunggu ya Lu"

"Tidak usah Baek, kau duluan saja"

"Shireo! Aku akan menemanimu sampai tugasmu selesai"

"Baekkie changi... Kajja kita pulang" ajak Chanyeol yang baru tiba di depan kelas Luhan dan Baekhyun

"Aku sedang menunggu Luhan, hyung pulang duluan saja" tolak Baekhyun

"Tidak usah Baek, kau duluan saja dengan Chanyeol sunbae. Tugasku masih lama"

"Nah kau dengar sendiri kan baby... Kajja"

"Tapi Lu-"

Omongan Baekhyun di potong Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa - apa Baek"

"Ya sudah. Aku duluan ya. Kau hati - hati kalo ada apa - apa hubungi aku"

"Siap Baek, kau juga hati - hati ya"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kami duluan ya Lu... Eh iya tadi Sehun bilang kalo dia tidak bisa pulang bersamamu karna ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan" kata Chanyeol

"Ne sunbae"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan kelas Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Tinggallah Luhan sendiri yang tengah sibuk menata kelasnya kembali, setelah selesai Luhan mengambil tasnya dan pulang.

•

_'Sehun bogoshippo'_

"Hhh~ Sehun sedang apa ya sekarang?"

Luhan mulai bermonolog.

Luhan berjalan menuju halte bus, saat di jalan menuju halte Luhan melewati taman lalu dia berhenti.

"Eh itu seperti Sehun"

Luhan berjalan mendekati objek yang mirip dengan Sehun.

"Itu Sehun! Eh itu siapa ya?"

DEG

Luhan terdiam di tempatnya, dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke rumput. Luhan berbalik dan melanjut perjalanannya.

_'Ternyata itu urusan yang harus Sehun selesaikan'_

Tes

Tes

Tes

Luhan menangis melihat Sehun.

BRUUUG

Luhan menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Mian, aku tidak sengaja" ujar Luhan

"Luhan"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Kai yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Mian Kai"

"Kau menangis Lu? Kau kenapa hmm?" Tanya Kai

Tangis Luhan pun pecah membuat Kai bingung lalu Kai membawah Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan menenangkan Luhan.

"Uljima Lu"

Kai mengusap punggung Luhan.

"Luhan" panggil seseorang membuat Kai melepaskan pelukannya

Kai dan Luhan menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggil Luhan dan mendapati Sehun yang berdiri sambil menatap Luhan dan Kai dengan tatapan tajamnya.

_'Sehun' _batin Luhan

"Aku hiks duluan Kai hiks"

Luhan menjauh dari Kai dan Sehun. Luhan masih menangis, Luhan mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Luhan tunggu!"

Sehun mengejar Luhan dan Luhan mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Kai sendiri.

Kai menatap kepergian Sehun dan Luhan dengan tatapan senduh.

_'Sepertinya aku sudah tidak ada harapan untuk memiliki Luhan'_ batin Kai

Kai berjalan menuju cafe di seberang taman tersebut.

•

SRET

Sehun menarik tas Luhan namun Luhan melepaskan tasnya.

GREP

Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Luhan dari belakang.

"Lepas! Hiks"

Sehun hanya menggeleng dan tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang - orang yang lewat, yang menatap mereka.

"Lepas Sehun! Hiks"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengambil tas Luhan lalu menarik tangan Luhan dan Luhan dengan langkah terpaksa mengikuti Sehun.

Sehun membawah Luhan ke taman dekat sekolah mereka, tempat Luhan melihat Sehun dengan seseorang tadi. Sehun meletakan tas Luhan di bangku taman lalu Sehun memegang dagu Luhan tapi di tipis oleh Luhan.

"Kau kenapa Lu?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Tidak! Jelaskan dulu kau kenapa?!"

"Aku mau pulang Sehun"

"Jelaskan dulu!"

Luhan diam sambil menangis lagi. Sehun membawah Luhan ke dalam pelukannya namun Luhan mendorongnya.

"Aku hiks... tidak mau hiks... di hiks... peluk oleh hiks... orang yang hiks... telah berselingkuh hiks... sepertimu!"

"Selingkuh? Aku tidak-"

"Jangan menyangkal! Jelas - jelas aku hiks melihatnya hiks"

"Melihat apa?"

"Melihat kau berpelukan dengan orang tadi!"

Sehun diam untuk mencerna kata - kata Luhan.

"Kau melihatku dengan Tao?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan hanya diam, dia masih setia menangis.

"Dengar... Aku dan Tao itu bersahabat. Tadi kami memang berpelukan, tapi itu sebagai tanda perpisahan karna besok dia akan barangkat ke kanada menyusul namjachingunya. Dan pelukan tadi hanya pelukan perpisahan. Aku tidak selingkuh!" jelas Sehun

"Kau bohong"

"Tatap aku!"

Luhan menunduk kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Lu~"

Luhan tak bergeming

GREP

Sehun membawah Luhan ke dalam pelukannya namun kali ini Luhan tidak menolaknya.

"Mianhae, aku tau aku salah sampai membuatmu menangis seperti ini tapi sumpah Lu... Aku tidak ada apa - apa dengan Tao, dia sahabatku. Dia juga tau kalo aku sudah punya kekasih dan dia tau kalo kau kekasihku. Mianhae... Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu seperti ini lagi, aku janji" jelas Sehun

Luhan hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya, aku mohon"

Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan dan menangkup pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara serak

"Karna hatiku sangat sakit melihatmu menangis seperti ini"

Luhan menatap mata Sehun lalu mengangguk.

Sehun menghapus jejak air mata Luhan, lalu mengecup kening, mata, hidung, pipi, bibir dan dagu Luhan.

"Saranghae Hannie"

"Nado Hunnie"

"You'll be mine"

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan penuh cinta tanpa nafsu lalu Luhan membalasnya.

•

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, Luhan dan Sehun menjadi semakin lengket. Sehun yang dingin dan Luhan yang perhatian membuat mereka saling mengisi, menjaga, melengkapi satu sama lain membuat orang di sekitar mereka iri akan kemesraan Luhan dan Sehun.

Hari ini Sehun telah menyiapkan surprise untuk Luhan, hari ini adalah aniversarry Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun sampai rela mengubah apartementnya, ruang tamu yang tadinya berisi sofa, meja dan tv kini berisi lilin - lilin yang telah Sehun rangkai. Kemudian ruang makannya diubah menjadi restaurant mini dengan hidangan yang Sehun masak sendiri. Semuanya Sehun persiapkan untuk Luhan.

Malam ini Sehun menjemput Luhan untuk menginap di apartementnya. Dan disinilah mereka di depan pintu apartement Sehun.

"Kok pintunya belum di buka?" Tanya Luhan

"Tutup dulu matamu baru pintunya akan aku buka"

"Kenapa harus tutup mata?"

"Lakukan saja"

"Aku takut gelap Hunnie"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memohon, tapi Sehun tidak menanggapinya.

"Hanya sebentar baobei, aku janji tidak akan lama"

"Yaksok?"

Luhan mengacungkan jari kelingking ke arah Sehun.

"Ne yaksok baobei"

Sehun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Luhan.

"Nah sekarang tutup mata dan pakai ini"

Luhan menutup matanya lalu Sehun memasangkan penutup mata di mata Luhan, kemudian Sehun memasukan password apartement lalu masuk ke dalam.

Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan untuk menuntun Luhan agar berjalan dengan benar, Luhan meremas tangan Sehun yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya.

Sehun melepas penutup mata yang dia pakaikan pada mata Luhan.

"Nah sekarang kau bisa buka matamu baobei"

Luhan membuka matanya lalu mengerjapkannya beberapa kali.

Objek pertama yang Luhan lihat adalah rangkaian lilin - lilin dengan tulisan 'I LOVE U'

"Sehuna ini~"

Luhan speechels melihat surprise yang Sehun siapkan untuknya. Melihat ekspresi Luhan, Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sehun

"Sangat! Aku sangat menyukainya Sehun. Gomawo~"

Luhan memeluk Sehun dan Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan.

Sehun sangat bahagia karna Luhan menyukai kejutan yang dia siapkan.

"Baobei" panggil Sehun

"Ne"

"I love you"

"I love you too Sehun. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu baobei"

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu Oh Sehun"

"Aku yang sangat jauh mencintaimu Xiao Lu"

"Aku yang lebih jauh Sehuna" kata Luhan tak mau kalah

"Aku tau tapi... Aku yang sangat mencintaimu"

"Iya - iya aku tau. Hhh~ lagi - lagi aku kalah berdebat denganmu"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan Sehun langsung mencium bibir Luhan.

"Ayo kita makan" ajak Sehun

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Luhan terkejut melihat ruang makan Sehun. Ya lagi - lagi tidak ada cahaya lampu, yang ada yang cahaya lilin seperti di ruang tamu tadi.

"Candle light dinner?" Tanya Luhan

"Ne, kau suka?"

"Gomawo Hunnie, aku sangat menyukainya" kata Luhan dengan senyum yang terpatri wajahnya

"Ini semua untukmu dan untuk merayakan aniversarry kita. Mianhae tadi kita tidak pulang bersama karna aku harus menyiapkan ini semua"

"Gweanchana. Kau berhasil membuatku kehilangkan kata - kata. Aku sangat menyukainya"

"Syukurlah usahaku membuatmu terkejut berjalan lancar. Ayo kita makan" kata Sehun

Mereka makan dalam suasana yang sangat romantis.

•

"Gomawo hunnie, aku sangat bahagia malam ini" kata Luhan

"Chonmaneyo baobei, aku juga sangat bahagia"

"Aku tau kau bukan orang yang romantis tapi dengan adanya ini semua, kau menjadi sangat romantis. Kau tau?! Aku tidak pernah membayangkan ini semua. Ini sangat indah!"

"I know. Aku seperti ini karna dirimu. Gomawo telah mengisi hari - hariku dan menemaniku selama sebulan ini"

"Chonmaneyo Hunnie. Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae baobei"

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpelukan.

"Sehun, apa kau ingin berkeliling dunia?" Tanya Luhan

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun, sementara Sehun memeluk pinggangnya.

"Tidak"

"Wae? Apa kau tidak ingin melihat keindahan dan kesempurnaan dunia?"

"Tidak baobei"

"Waeyo?" Tanya Luhan penasaran

"Aku tidak perlu keliling dunia untuk melihat keindahan dan kesempurnaan. Cukup dengan memandangimu saja, aku sudah berkeliling dunia karna dirimu adalah keindahan dan kesempurnaan yang Tuhan berikan untukku"

Luhan tersenyum manis, matanya berkaca - kaca dan Luhan kembali kehilangan kata - katanya.

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae" kata Luhan

Luhan memeluk Sehun, lalu mencium bibir Sehun dan sedikit melumatnya. Sehun membalas perlakuan Luhan.

"Nado jeongmal saranghae"

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat..

•

•

**END**

•

•

A/N: Annyeonghaseyo readers ^^

Gomawo udh mau baca ff nae ^^

Mian klo cerita.a ngebosenin dan pasaran tpi ini ff murni buatan nae, ceritanya murni dan asli dari otak nae.

Mian klo feelnya kurang, makhlum nae newbie jadi masih banyak kekurangan.a ^^

Gomawo buat nae dongsaeng '**Maple fujoshi2309**' yang udah bantuin nae buat terjun ke dunia ffn dan bergabung bersama kalian semua disini ^^

_2014 nyon, 10 wol 24 il kumyoil_

_(Jum'at, 24 oktober 2014)_

_10.35 PM_

_Han hye won_


End file.
